


Doing chores is such a chore.

by CreativeDuck



Series: For us, home isn't a place. [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, Chores, Domestic, Housework, M/M, Multi, Relationship Study, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With six guys under one roof of course there's going to be messes. How does House Waffle-o get cleaned and looked after. </p><p>How the guys split the chores up and how they get them done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing chores is such a chore.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's back. Been too long but I kind of did so many five in such a short space of time that I burnt myself out and got writer's block. That and I've been working on the fic that this is actually practice for with is taking a long time to get to a point where I'm comfortable posting. 
> 
> I have been working on some of the others in this series I have started but there are literally progress line sentence at a time. Hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things now though. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Everybody has to do chores. Okay really rich people who can afford in house maids and stuff don't, but the majority of people have to do chores. Not everybody enjoys it. In a fairly big house filled with six grown (and at times messy) men means there is an abundance of chores but also many hands to help around the house. 

Geoff pretty much exclusively cooks for the house, maybe someone like Jack or Ryan giving him some help if he needs it for a particularly complicated dish. As Geoff often cooks amazing time consuming dinners the washing up is never done by him after dinner. He might wash up a few things as he goes alone but the aftermath is dealt with by two other members. They tend to mix it up not having the same pairs doing it on the same days but Gavin was not allowed to wash up with Michael because he ends up trying to play around too much and Michael just gets angry at him. A few plates have been broken as a result of Team Nice Dynamite washing up together so it's a rule that they don't do it anymore. In fact Gavin tends to be paired up with one of the two remaining Gents because he doesn't really do any work with Ray either but Ray doesn't chuck plates at the sink so it's not such a concrete rule. One of the remaining guys cleans the surfaces usually leaving one person to just chill with Geoff. When he has help it tends to be the person who helped cook that gets to relax. 

Any other washing up is just delegated to whoever made the mess. If Michael makes a sandwich then Michael washes up. that kind of thing. Jack normally ends up doing the breakfast dishes either before work if they don't leave it too late (which is hardly ever) or when they get home from work. No real reason other than Jack is the most awake in the morning or just wants to get it done with. Sometimes Geoff will help him, especially if they do it after work because he needs to kitchen spotless before he can even begin to cook. 

Most other chores are dealt with at the weekend, most days the guys being too tired and worn out from their highly energized work to do it during the week. They might vacuum the house during the week but that's about it. 

Jack takes care of the garden. Pruning the bushes, mowing the grass, raking leaves and other such garden care activities. If he's tending to the small flower garden they have then Ray will sometimes help out. Unfortunately no roses though. Geoff will occasionally mow the grass if Jack has something else he needs to work on. Like fixing the fence panels after Gavin and Michael tried to play soccer and Michael tackle the Brit right into the fence. 

While Jack is doing the garden then, Ryan will most likely be giving the computer in the office a check over being good old Ryan the computer guy. Maybe fixing some issues or updating the hardware if needs be. He likes having the computers fairly up to date within their budget. If one of the other guys' laptops are having issues then he'll give them a look over as well but thankfully everyone in the house is tech savvy so they can take proper care of them. 

Ryan is also handy with DIY, fixing shelves and stuff like that. Sometimes him and Jack will go over the house to check everything out, fixing broken hinges, creaky floorboards and standard DIY stuff around the house. It happens more often than you might expect from a group of adults but when you live in a house with a certain Gavin Free then things get broken when he tries to wrestle with Michael or Geoff. Which is ridiculous when you consider Gavin's scrawny physique but that really doesn't stop him. 

Geoff will clean the oven at the weekend, being the one who cooks the most he sees it only fair that he gives it a clean. He normally does the chores relating to the kitchen. Cleaning surfaces, sorting out the fridge, unblocking the sink after Ray tried to get rid of some rather lumpy pasta sauce he tried to make for him and Gavin one lunch time. 

The lads are usually left with the hoovering, dusting and cleaning the bathrooms, which goes as well as can be expected. Michael quickly learnt to just call a room and busy himself with it before Gavin can come and ruin his efforts. Gavin can clean easily, he is an adult after all but it takes him twice the amount of time because he spends a while bugging Ray and Michael first. Trying to spray Ray with the polish, unplugging the vacuum while Michael is using it then running away. That sort of childish crap. After while, and often shouting by Ryan or Michael, he buckles down and gets it done. 

Car washing is done in group generally. It doesn't happen every weekend. It's often spilt into the lads and the gents , maybe with a fourth person depending on what they had planned that day. Car washing almost always ended in a water fight, even with the gents. The lads you expect it from but Geoff can't resist the urge to spray Ryan with the hose and Ryan can't resist retaliating by chucking his sponge at his laughing face. Jack always get caught up in the crossfire as well. Smudge will run away after she ventures out to investigate the noise only to be caught by some splash back. If any routine maintenance, like pumping up tires or changing the oil, needs to be done then mostly the gents deal with it. Gavin and Ray have no idea and Michael might as well have no idea considering he tries to drive as little as possible. 

The laundry is done when it needs to be, with six people under one roof you can really set aside a day to do it tough that being said often 4 or 5 loads end up getting done on the weekend. They all just do it. They don;t really just do their own, just whenever is in the hampers. There is a rule not to let Gavin do the ironing if it can be helped, he managed to burn a hole in a pair of Ryan's jeans, ruining them and the iron. 

Bathing Smudge is a task and a half so sometimes can take up to three people. As a cat she really hates water but when she needs a bath, she needs a bath. Jack always makes sure the first aid kit is stocked up before bathing takes place. Smudge isn't particularly violence but in her desperation to escape the dreaded water she will scratch and claw at you and well sometimes it's the clumsiness of her humans that cause the injuries. For example she once lept up to the shower rail and in the effort to get her back down Geoff and Ray had collided and ended up with some impressive bruising and Ryan had managed to break one of the mirrors resulting in Jack bandaging his hand up.

Most weekends it takes them less than an hour to give the house a good clean, sometime longer if things need fixing or there's bigger jobs to take care. They soon found out that setting aside some time to do it rather than just trying to do it when needed resulted in people actually doing their jobs and less arguments. When you are all cleaning then there's less to distract you. You don't feel left out of the conversation, or feel like you're missing out on something. None of them really enjoy doing the chores, but they need to be done so you might as well do them in the way that works for them. As quick as they can be done so together time can begin as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Smudge is back and being a little shit. Like some of her owners. I almost forgot about her but then I was like "wait a minute, they have a cat now, definitely need her to cause some mischief. " I was slightly worried that I made Gavin seem a bit too useless an annoying but then again he orbs wouldn't want to do the chores and would mess about the try and entertain himself. 
> 
> As always if you have any suggestions let me know. I have a few of the suggested ideas in the works, I'm just slow at getting them done. My bad. Comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
